Korinne Anders
Early Years Originally one of the adolescents permitted into the Vault because of her father, Leif Anders, a noted academic who was deemed valuable to the future restructuring of Appalachia. Kori, 15 at the time of the Vault’s sealing, came to demonstrate accelerated intelligence in science and technology, as well as an innate charisma. Placed within the Vault’s medical training and employment field, Kori proceeded to establish herself as a doctor within the Vault with a concentration in trauma and notable mention in innovative practice and design. A proponent of the need for trained medical staff to be prepared for whatever conditions might be waiting for them outside of the Vault, Dr. Anders incorporated both classical techniques with innovative attempts to mirror potential situations beyond the Vault. Briefly marrying at 35, the couple divorced after two years, citing a difference in philosophies. Currently, she is unaware if her ex-husband has survived beyond Reclamation Day. Reclamation Day Dr. Anders believed that a stationary, operational medical facility was a primary concern upon exiting the Vault. Convincing many of her medical colleagues to push towards Charleston, they gathered everything they could carry and headed south. Despite some losses to natural predation--individuals were warned not to wander off alone--Dr. Anders and her team made it to Charleston Medical. Although there was evidence of human occupation, the state of decomposition and the holotapes left behind indicated a gruesome end. Undeterred by the warnings left by a group of Responders, Dr. Anders and her team began to clear out the medical building. Charleston Medical Although the facility was plagued with Scorched, the team managed to secure the building and began to broadcast their operational status. Over the radio, contact was made with Connor Johns, another former Vault dweller who was establishing the New Responders, a group dedicated to complete the work of Maria Chavez and help those in need across Appalachia. Attempting to assist any that came for medical need, despite the apparent faction lines that were beginning to show themselves, Dr. Anders believed that there was hope for the future. This was crushed when the same raiders she and her team had patched back together returned within a week and began an assault on the facility. Taking heavy losses after being pinned down, Dr. Anders put out an emergency distress call… And Commander Johns answered. Breaking through the raiders, the New Responders were able to secure the remaining medical team, their supplies, and evacuate them to safety. New Responders Although the events of Charleston Medical facility shook Dr. Anders faith in humanity, it was not lost. She spent the next week with Commander Johns, listening to him explain his position on the rebuilding of Appalachia, and the needs of the Wasteland. Recognizing the value in his approach, of strength through diplomacy, Dr. Anders cast her lot with the commander. Shedding the classic mindset of a fixed location of medical aid, and determining that the Hippocratic Oath was meaningless, Kori dropped the Doctor portion of her title and proceeded to take on the mantle of Chief Medical Officer. Honing her shooting skills, Kori easily set aside her previous beliefs in the sanctity of all life. Some, she decided, were rabid and needed to be put down. Others, however, had slipped free of their moral compass and would not be given aid. She can still hear her colleagues screaming, begging for death as they were skinned alive… Present Day Kori operates out of the Savage Divide, an interesting choice given her history with raiders. Frequently seen with Commander Johns, their relationship is no secret. Working closely with Elisa Day to further support the New Responders as tactical medics and field operatives, Kori is a vocal proponent of intensive search, scavenge, and support--she firmly believes that there is no such thing as junk as nothing goes to waste. As the New Responders continue to try and support a growing Appalachia, Kori has begun to reach out to other groups with Commander Johns. A neutral organization, the New Responders recognize that sometimes cooperation is necessary in order for humanity to survive. Lucky Hole Mine Incident During an investigation regarding biosynthetic neural networking research conducted during the pre-war era, Kori tracked a possible lead of stored information at Fort Defiance. The trek to Fort Defiance from the Tick was made difficult by engagements with both Super Mutants and Raiders; however, she managed to make it to the old Brotherhood of Steel encampment. While attempting to hack into the network, Kori was held at gunpoint by a stranger. He knew who she was and proceeded to demand that she go with him to Lucky Hole Mine. With no option other than to acquiesce, Kori complied and found herself deep in the heart of the mine with the stranger. There, she went from believing her life to be in danger from the man to realizing that he was attempting to escape from the reformed order of the Enclave as an experimental human test subject. The mine was chosen as a secure place due to the lead veins which dampened any radio transmission. Spending nearly three weeks down there with the man she came to call Syn, Kori was able to learn much regarding the projects concerning her initial research. The New Responders eventually managed to breach the security features of the mine and were able to locate both her and Syn for an extraction. The Enclave, however, also had become aware of Syn's location and launched a recovery mission of their own. Attempts at diplomacy collapsed and the New Responders and the Enclave engaged each other with the extraction team able to fend off the Enclave officers. Kori and Syn were transported to a secure location and the events of the encounter cemented Commander's belief that MODUS was attempting to develop technology that could lead to the downfall of a free Appalachia and its people.Category:New Responders